


Red Hot Red Kiss

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Red Hot Red Kiss

You looked in the mirror one final time, inspecting the jeans and new top you had bought for your date.

Throwing on some light mascara and eyeliner, you reached for lipstick. You decided to be bold and picked up the shade of red you normally were too afraid to wear.

You still weren’t sure why you decided to say yes when the guy from the library asked you out. He was normal and that meant it would never work. What if he wanted to take you home after your date? It’s not like you could tell him you lived under the deserted power plant outside of town. And if you two hit it off how were you supposed to explain you lived with three men and traveled all the time?

Once you were satisfied with your appearance you walked into the library to get the Winchesters and Castiel’s approval. “What do you think?” you asked, spinning around.

“You look beautiful Y/N,” Sam said, grinning at you.

“Damn girl. If this guy doesn’t work out just call me,” Dean said with a wink.

You laughed before flipping him off. You had been raised by your uncle Bobby and had been extremely close to the Winchesters since you were young. They were your siblings in every way that mattered.

“What do you think Cas?” Dean asked, turning to look at the angel who had been standing silently to the side.

“I think you look very pretty Y/N,” Cas said, sifting uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact.

You smiled, knowing the angel probably was just saying what he thought would be a proper response.

When you first met Cas you had fallen hard and fast for the sexy, adorable, and awkward angel but living and working with him off and on for the last several years and taught you that he would never feel or understand love and desire, and if he did it clearly wouldn’t be for you. You forced yourself to let go of the fantasy.

“Thank you Cas,” you said, walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder for balance as you leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek.

Before you could move back he grabbed your waist with one hand, the other tangling in your hair as he backed you into the bookcase and leaned down for a demanding kiss.

His lips bruising against yours as his tongue swept your mouth. Without much thought your hands came up to grab his trench coat as you clung to him, your mind barely noticing the sound of the Winchesters leaving the room.

When the hand that had been holding your waist slid up to lightly stoke the side of your breast you pulled back, trying to catch your breath as you stared at the angel.

“Stay home tonight,” Cas said, his lips stained red with your lipstick.  
  
You nodded, pulling him back in for another kiss.

 


End file.
